


The Neva Flows

by KeelaFairie



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Anastasia-inspired, Angst, Based off of Still/The Neva Flows, F/M, Heavy Angst, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 01:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15280923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeelaFairie/pseuds/KeelaFairie
Summary: Adrian discovers the identity of Nightmare, along with every Renegade at headquarters. Angst ensues.[Based off of the song Still/The Neva Flows (reprise) from Anastasia]





	The Neva Flows

**Author's Note:**

> So I had a realization today that this one scene in the Anastasia Broadway production could be a reveal moment possibility. This was the result. If you've seen the musical, you know how this would end, but if you haven't... I'll leave that to your imagination.
> 
> This is a short little one-shot, much shorter than what I usually do, and I literally just wrote this on the spot, so I apologize for any spelling errors or typos.

**Adrian felt like crying.**

 

What had been said most certainly couldn't have been true, yet the more he thought about it, the more it made sense.

 

The way her fingers had been burnt and scarred for her application, the way the Puppeteer seemed to recognize Nova, and spoke to her in a familiar tone. The way she kept pushing everyone away, how she kept disappearing  just as Nighmare arrived.

 

When he reached the Renegade Headquarters' roof, he found Nova standing in the middle, soaked from the constant rain that poured from the sky. It was as if even earth itself was mourning the revelation.

 

Her hood hung limply down her back. She looked exactly like Nightmare, except that she had the face of Nova, the girl he fell in love with.

 

"Nova," he whispered, his voice breaking as tears threatened to spill.

 

She had killed him, she had killed one of his dads. It had been all over the news in minutes. Captain Chromium was dead.

 

Nova must've heard him, and she turned to face the now present boy.

 

"Adrian," she whispered, a pained look on her face.

 

"Nova, please, tell me this was an act of desperation," Adrian spoke, his hand clutching the gun in his pocket, the same gun she'd used in their first fight, "We are both good and loyal Renegades."

 

" _You_ are a good and loyal Renegade," Nova corrected him, her voice shaking as she stood firm in her decision.

 

"Stop playing this game, Nova, I beg you!" Adrian spat, every bit of his heart pleading for Nova to dismiss everything he'd learnt.

 

"We both know this isn't a game, Adrian," she replied.

 

"If you really are Nightmare, do you really think the team would want that to be true?"

 

Nova swallowed, standing her ground. "Yes. They would've caught her, am I wrong?"

 

"They killed all of the Artinos," Adrian said, "it was a tragedy, and no one survived. They aided the anarchists until the end. They were all killed-"

 

" _All but one._ "

 

Nova heaved in a large, cold breath. For the first time in who knows how long, she remembered what it was like to feel tired. So, _so_ tired.

 

"Finish it," she said, "I am my uncle's niece."

 

"And I am my father's son!" Adrian cried, his hand shaking uncontrollably as he unfastened the safety of the gun he held.

 

"Do it, and I will be with my father and mother and sister in that old and rotting apartment all over again!"

 

Adrian felt tears bubbling up from his eyes, streaking down his cheeks like the rain and filling his heart with pain. Each drop felt like fire, his body in a pain he hadn't felt before.

 

"For the last time," he choked out, " _who are you?_ "

 

"I am," Nova started, her throat dry and her voice catching at each syllable, "the last remaining heir of the king of anarchy," she screamed, and in that moment, she was back in that dusty old closet, "Nova Artino."

 

_Bang. Her mother was dead._

 

_Bang. Her father._

 

_Bang. Evie..._

 

The Renegades had not come.

 

The Renegades never came.

 

" _I am Nightmare._ "

 

" _Then I will pull the trigger, as I've been told._ "


End file.
